


The Nameless and Faceless

by devilinthedetails



Series: One Sentence, One Story [5]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Child Abuse, Father and Son, Freedom, Gen, Liberty - Freeform, Politics, Provost's Dog Series, Slavery, emancipation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Gareth is determined to speak for the nameless and the faceless.





	The Nameless and Faceless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the One Sentence Weeks Event at Goldenlake.

The Nameless and Faceless

“You must end slavery before it works and beats a thousand more children to death, Father,” Gareth insisted, not wavering now he was no longer a nobody but a prince again with the power to speak for the nameless, faceless slaves he had met in the realm’s hot kitchens and dusty roads.


End file.
